


The Party

by ilovemiax



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at a party when something goes wrong. The voice on the radio narrates everything that you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> based off a creative writing writing prompt by my teacher

The Party  
A radio voice crackles and drones in the background as You walk into a dimly lit room at a party where You've arrived with a friend. Balloons filled with jello sluggishly roll across the floor, while some get popped by the hooded figures who slide across the floor. Streamers dangle from the ceiling and as you walk around they lightly brush the top of your head as if they were scanning your brain for knowledge. The walls of the room are lined with reptile cages. And in these cages were not reptiles. Rather, they were filled with cats. You could see their glowing red eyes blink as they watched you back. As they moved, their poisonous spine ridges rattled against the cages bars. You wondered why you decided to let your friend talk you into going to party.  
Your friend offers you a drink, and you refuse because across the room, you see someone you think you recognize, and when you turn to your friend, he or she is gone.  
“And now, he or she is gone,” The radio voice calls out echoing in the now empty room, “Where did he or she go? Did you just imagine him or her?”  
"Who is the radio voice?" You wonder, "The voice is familiar but at the same time it is not." You know this is a voice you have heard but cannot remember where. The voice is deep, gravely, yet calming. A voice that you know you could fall asleep to. Perhaps you have, but you do not know.  
Somewhere in the empty, dark room, a cat roars. You make a note to yourself to avoid the cat. You do not wish to die today, unless other worldly beings decide that it is your time.  
You look around you observing the seemingly empty room. There is no trace of the balloons or the streamers. The reptile cages have disappeared. You do not know where they have gone. There is no evidence that there were ever people around you. There is no trace of the person you thought you recognized. The walls are a dark orange but covered in swirling, shifting shadows. The room looks like a square, but it seems to go on forever. You think, you hope, that this is a mirage caused by the non-existent mountains. Mountains, you remind yourself, do not exist. You decide that you need to walk around, to investigate the lack of existence in the room. "Where did it all go? Where did you go?" The radio dones on reflecting your own inner thoughts. "Did the room disappear? Or did you disappear from the room?" The radio voice laughs in a deep throaty way, but it wasn't cruel nor was it humorous.  
"Isn't is weird?" You say to yourself in time with the radio voice, "hearing your story being narrated?"  
"Of course it is," the radio says, "but after all this is a story about you."  
The radio voice keeps talking and You want to get away from the radio voice, but since you do not know where the voice is coming from, you decide to walk to the place where you saw the person you thought you recognized but then he or she disappeared. You do not know what it will do, but you cannot help but find yourself drawn to that spot. You take one step and then another. After two steps you realize that you are already there. "Perhaps space is relative." You think aloud.  
"And perhaps it is only a figment of your imagination," the radio says finishing your thought.  
The rooms seems to have shrunk around you, taking you to the place you want to be. The room now seemed like an extension of your own brain. It seems like the room is doing your will, reading your thoughts. You want to test this theory out. So you think of the one place that you know you should not think of. You think about the Dog Park. You remember the consistent PSAs on the radio that have always warned you about the Dog Park and the dangers around it. Even thinking about the Dog Park is dangerous. You realize now that you have made a mistake, a deadly mistake. In the place where the person you thought you knew stood, was a void. Now you realize why the room was shrinking. The void was pulling everything in. It is pulling you in. "You do not want to be pulled in by the void so you turn and run away from it. But the pull of the void is too strong, you cannot get away. The void sucks you in." The radio voice keeps narrating every thought and every action. Everything is dark now. And the radio turns to static.


End file.
